Fangirls and Wizards
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: Sakura and her mindless, yaoi centered daydreams verses reality. She wasn't far off. Now a series of one-shots!
1. Fangirls and Wizards

I'm not sure if this is going to be a bunch of one-shots collected together that I'm going to write this summer or what. But that shall be decided later on. For now, I hope you all enjoy this short story of Sakura's misunderstandings and the microscope sized dash of sweetness every fangirl and fanboy wants. This was originally written for someone dear to me.

* * *

><p>Title: Fangirls and Wizards<br>Posted: May 31, 2011  
>Author: Hanabluebird<br>Disclaimer: If I owned Tsubasa, there would be a warning label stating KuroFai as canon.

Now, Sakura may be slow at most things, but she did know how to read and understand people very well. It's how she was the first to realize in their little group about Kurogane and Fai's relationship.  
>The small curve to the ninjas mouth when they fought over stupid things. The slight brush if their hands when next to each other; she once caught their pinkie intertwined together when walking down a random road in one of the many worlds they had been in. The extra sway to Fai's hips when he thought Syaoran and herself weren't looking when he was walking in front of the warrior. The side-long glances and the fact they always insisted on rooming together. One of the few times they each got their own rooms, she had seen the blonde sneak into the others room.<p>

At one point, a 'fight' had turned into an actual one and Fai got emotionally hurt, enough that he refused to even look at the other adult. Later that night, (the princess had an habit to spy on the two and giggle to herself) Fai sat and straddled the dark skinned mans lap, arms around his neck with a mix of a soft frown and s smile on his lips as large hands cupped his pale, flushing cheeks and low whispers given.

It was moments those this that gave the princess hope that love was real and let her believe that everything could be alright and have an happy ending. Even when Fai lost his magic and turned into a vampire, when Kurogane lost his arm, Syaoran and herself not being themselves . . . That one still confused her. Not to mention, Yuuko dying. Even with all that, the fact she could with the two and see these things make her smile and sigh with romantic thoughts in her mind.

Looking up from the raven haired man who was muttering how stupid it was that he was convinced to come out here where anyone could see him. From where Sakura was, it seemed like sweet nothings but it was really only insults being whispered.

"Do you think she realizes we know she is there?" The blonde man questioned, running his slim fingers through raven spikes. Kurogane snorted.  
>"Doubt it. She still thinks that time the furball glued our pinkies together was an attempt to secretly hold hands."<br>"Or the fact that Syaoran snores badly, and that's why we don't share a room with the poor boy. Ever."  
>"Its also not right to ever share a room with a girl so young and the pork-bun is just annoying." Fai nodded in agreement and chuckled.<br>"Or when I pulled those pranks on you when we had our own rooms." He teased. "Or that last nights fight was really you insulting my cooking." Kurogane frowned. "I said I took it back, idiot."  
>"I know." Their foreheads pressed together, a wild grin on the blondes lips. The ninja rolled his eyes, letting his thumb stroke the others cheekbone before slipping down to brush along a collarbone.<br>"You are still want to try and have sex out here, aren't you?" He questioned wearily.  
>"Kuro-puppy knows me so well!"<br>"Idiot."

There were somethings that Sakura would never understand, but the two supposed that was for the best. A girls dreams weren't something that should be crushed even if they are yaoi centered.

* * *

><p>Any thoughts, comments, reviews or anything; Go for it! I hoped someone enjoyed this at least as my first story.<p> 


	2. Morning Appearances

The comments, the PMs to continue this, the alerts and favorites encouraged me to make this just a random thing of one-shot drabbles. This one here came to mind from two things; One being a fanfic I read of one of my other favorite pairings about how the other looks in the morning and how crappy I personally look in the morning. I hope my frizzy hair and sleepy mornings make you smile with this fanfiction. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Title: Morning Appearance<br>Posted: June 8th, 2011  
>Author: Hanabluebird<br>Disclaimer: If I owned Tsubasa, Fai would be in a mini-skirt.

There were very few things that embarrassed Kurogane; well, things that he personally did. Yet the moment he and the mage were brought together and started to share a room, he found out one of them. Fai took absolute delight in it.

Kurogane had half of his face smashed against the side of a pillow and his mouth was open slightly as he slept. His body was curled at an odd angel that did not look comfortable for the large man and there was a collection of what looked like drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. His spiky hair was flat on the left side of his head while wild and untamed on the other; a clump of raven hair sticking up as if to salute the ceiling. No one in their right mind would think that Kurogane was very attractive morning person. Fai on the other hand found it to be the greatest sight to wake up too. At the beginning of their traveling, he took pleasure in annoying the man and pissing him off about the disarrayed look he had and dried drool on the corner of his mouth, but as time went on, feathers collected and a small crush turned into something frighteningly real, the sight became one of the most attractive and arousing things he had ever seen in his life of the normally disciplined, neat as a pin warrior all messy and sleeping (And yes, even drooling). For the wizard, it was one hell of a pretty sight to see every day.

Fai rolled onto his stomach and tucked the palms of his hands under his chin, watching the other with a small, happy smile slipping onto his lips at the loud, obnoxious snort the ninja gave before turning and facing the wall and giving a good view of his back. Fai wore one of Kuroganes' older uniform shirts from one of the random and countless countries they had been through. It was made of flannel; one that had been trained in enough times it was soft to the touch and smelt of the large man. It was Fai's favorite. Kurogane wouldn't ever say it out loud, but he liked it when the smaller of the two adults wore his clothing, even more so with that awful, ugly flannel shirt since it was just long enough to cover pale thighs, encouraging Fai to go without pants to bed.

Slowly, the blonde scooted towards the sleeping man until he was curled around his large frame, one hand wrapped around his waist, the other buried into tousled hair. Fai pressed his nose into the small patch of skin below the others hairline, resting his lips at the edge of the black t-shirt he wore. It wasn't a kiss, just a brushing of lips and intake of the sweet, musky scent. He always smelt of the oil used for his sword, bad boy attitude, and hint of sweet sweat.

Kurogane didn't look younger, he didn't look content, vulnerable, kinder, sweeter or whatever – he looked peaceful and messy. Maybe Fai liked how he looked in the mornings so much because Kurogane was almost so obsessed with staying clean and not being messy unless it involved bloodshed and a good fight of course. It was nice, real nice to see something different from his lover.

The ninja shifted in his sleep again and Fai could feel the hold drowsiness had one him slip away piece by piece. He could almost feel the blinking of crimson eyes at the feeling of something nuzzling into the back of his neck, even though his eyelashes would have had to have been scary and freakishly long to reach him. He wouldn't so attractive with eyelashes the size of his arm. Fai moved his body with feline grace until he was curled up along the other side of the man, warm breath fanning over his cheeks.

" . . . "Kurogane was silent, eyes mostly shut with only a slit between upper and lower lids. It was his silent way of questioning the other.

"Mmhmm?" Fai encouraged.

"Are you watching me sleep?"

"Fai gave a Cheshire grin, leaning in and pressing a feather soft kiss to the crease between his eyebrows. "Depends. Are you still asleep?"

"Not anymore." He blinked, moving enough to glare.

"Then yes, I am watching you sleep!"

"Idiot! You can't watch me sleep if I'm awake!"

"Then I'm not watching you sleep!"

" . . . "

"Are you questioning why you looooovve me again?" Fai asked with a grin on his lips, his fingers stroking along the others cheekbones, brushing his lips along a strong jaw that hinted of stubble. He loved the other man in the mornings; it was when he was most alluring, most attractive, and most likely to put him in his place. With a simple, tug of a pale wrist and a large, calloused hand pressed against his ribcage, Fai found himself staring up at his glaring lover.

"Shut the fuck up." Kurogane snapped at him, even as his hand traveled up to tangle into soft hair. Fai closed his eyes and gave a feline sounding purr from the back of his throat as his arms wrapped around the ninjas neck. Pushing himself up slightly, he whispered his favorite two words to say in the morning in these situations.

"Make me."

Downstairs, Syaoran was doing anything he could to ignore the loud sounds coming from the room above him. The gasps, grunts, moans, whimpers and hardly muffled screams of pleasure. Sakura on the other hand frowned to herself as she cleaned the breakfast dishes. "They must be having a big fight for Fai-san to scream like that and to miss breakfast." Syaoran just grunted out an agreement, scrubbing harshly at the floors were sugar slipped and split.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura questioned softly.

"Yes, princess?"

"If they are fighting . . . why is Fai-san screaming for more?"

" . . . Princess?"

"Yes?"

" . . . Please don't ask me that again. Ever."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! If anyone has a setting or situation they want done, just comment thismessage me! I take all ideas. ^-^ Wish me luck in summer school tomorrow! Er. . . . today since it's midnight.


End file.
